Johann Nepomuk Hummel
thumb|right|250px|Johann Nepomuk Hummel Johann Nepomuk Hummel (Presburg (Bratislava), 14 november 1778 – Weimar, 17 oktober 1837) was een Oostenrijkse componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en pianist. Zijn muziek is kenmerkend voor de overgang van de klassieke naar de romantische muziekstijl. Hummel was de laatste vertegenwoordiger van de Weense klassiek en de bekendste pianist van zijn tijd. Alhoewel hij tot zijn dood als ouderwets werd gezien, had hij, vooral door zijn pianotechniek, invloed op jongere componisten van de romantische stijl. Levensloop Jeugd en opleiding Hummels vader, Josef Hummel, was directeur van de "Keizerlijke School voor Militaire Muziek" en de dirigent van het theaterorkest. Hummel kreeg van zijn zevende tot zijn negende les van Mozart. Hij gaf zijn eerste orkestuitvoering toen hij negen was. Reizend virtuoos thumb|250px|Het graf van Hummel in [[Weimar]] Hummel gold als wonderkind en ging al op twaalfjarige leeftijd op concerttoer door Europa. In Londen heette het in 1792, dat men sinds het optreden van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart niets meer gehoord had, dat daarmee te vergelijken was. Ondanks dergelijke successen was hij altijd bedacht op zekerheid en was het voor hem belangrijker een vaste aanstelling te hebben. In Londen kreeg hij gedurende vier jaar onderricht van Muzio Clementi. Na zijn terugkeer in Wenen kreeg hij lessen van Johann Albrechtsberger, Joseph Haydn en Antonio Salieri. In 1804 volgde hij Haydn op als kapelmeester bij vorst Esterházy. Na zeven jaar werd hij echter ontslagen. In 1813 huwde hij met de zangeres Elisabeth Röckel, en zij was het die hem - blijkbaar getalenteerd met een onmiskenbaar gevoel voor het juiste tijdstip - het advies gaf, het jaar daarop weer concerten te geven. Zijn optreden als pianist tijdens het Congres van Wenen was een sensatie: zijn pianospel werd spoedig tot een model van de virtuoze stijl. Tussen 1819 en 1834 reisde Hummel door heel Europa en pas in de laatste jaren ontbrak het aan enthousiasme bij het publiek. Kapelmeester te Weimar Na een kort engagement in Stuttgart werd Hummel in 1819 hofkapelmeester in Weimar. Hij was bij al zijn betrekkingen erop bedacht, dat hij vrije tijd over hield om concertreizen te maken. Negen maanden van het jaar was hij in Weimar, waar hij zich met zijn familie, zoals tijdgenoten hebben bericht, burgerlijk had gevestigd. Zoals Johann Wolfgang von Goethe werd hij tot een soort toeristenattractie: wie in Weimar was, moest Goethe gezien en Hummel gehoord hebben. Een belangrijke taak in Weimar was het dirigeren van de uitvoeringen in het hoftheater, waar hij regelmatig ook nieuwe werken van Gioacchino Rossini, Vincenzo Bellini, Giacomo Meyerbeer, Jacques Fromental Halévy en Louis Spohr programmeerde. Laatste vertegenwoordiger van de klassieke stijl [[Bestand:JNHummel.jpg|thumb|230px|Hummel-borstbeeld achter het Deutsches Nationaltheater in Weimar]] De werken van Hummel worden gekenmerkt door zangerige, meestal lang uitgewerkte melodieën,die in vele gevallen doen denken aan Chopin e.d. De tragiek van Hummel was enigszins dat hij tussen wal (Mozart, Beethoven) en schip (Schumann, Chopin) viel. Niettemin is Hummel een componist die volstrekt op eigen benen kan staan. Verschillende van zijn rijpe werken kregen qua harmonie en klankkleur veel navolging in de romantische muziek. Dat geldt bijvoorbeeld voor de Sonate in fis klein, voor piano, op. 81 (1819), het "Larghetto" uit het Concert in b klein, voor piano en orkest, op. 89 (1819) of Oberons Zauberhorn, fantasie voor piano en orkest, op. 116 (1829). Nog altijd geldt zijn trompetconcert als een toetsteen voor de ware trompettist. Overigens gelden dit soort kenmerken ook voor de muziek van o.a. Ferdinand Ries, Jan Hugo Vorisek, John Field en zelfs in zeer hoge mate voor Franz Schubert. Pedagoog Hummel was in de jaren 1820 de meest gevraagde (en de duurste) pianoleraar in Europa. Zijn methode Ausführlich theoretisch-practische Anweisung zum Piano-Forte Spiel uit 1828 gold lange tijd als gezaghebbend leerboek en eerst de Etudes van Carl Czerny verdrongen het van de eerste plaats. Hummels principes waren conservatief. Zoals in zijn werken de bovenstem altijd de leiding had, moest bij het pianospelen altijd op het zangrijke spel van de rechterhand worden gelet. Ook de polyfone traditie, vooral de composities van Johann Sebastian Bach waardeerde hij altijd bijzonder. In verschillende van zijn composities vindt men nog een becijferde bas. Klaarheid in de structuur en transparantie waren altijd de basis voor zijn pianospel. Maar het is ook begrijpelijk, dat rond 1830, toen Frédéric Chopin en de jonge Robert Schumann bekend werden, veel van de principes van Hummel als ouderwets werden gezien. Hummel gaf onder andere les aan Carl Czerny die op zijn beurt Franz Liszt onderrichtte. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1798 Marsch, voor orkest, * 1803 Variaties over het lied »O du lieber Augustin« in C groot, voor orkest, WoO 2 * 1804 Sechs Deutsche Tänze, voor orkest, op. 16 * 1806 Sieben Ungarische Tänze, voor orkest, op. 23 * 1806 Zwölf Menuette, voor orkest, op. 24 * 1808 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 1, voor orkest, op. 27 * 1808 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 2, voor orkest, op. 28 * 1808 Zwölf Deutsche Tänze für den Redoutensaal, voor orkest, op. 29 * 1809 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 3, voor orkest, op. 31 * 1811 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 4, voor orkest, op. 39 * 1811 Zwölf Deutsche Tänze für den Kaiser, voor orkest, op. 40 * 1811 Jovan von Finnland, ouverture in d-klein voor orkest, op. 43 * 1811 Zwölf Deutsche Tänze für den Redoutensaal, voor orkest, op. 44 * 1811 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 5, voor orkest, op. 45 *# Marsch *# sechs Menuette *# sechs Deutsche Tänze *# Coda * 1815 Freudenfest-Ouvertüre, voor orkest * 1820 Tänze für den Apollosaal Nr. 6, voor orkest, op. 91 * 1824 Ouverture Bes groot, voor orkest, op. 101 * Ouverture tot de opera »Mathilde von Guise« Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1790 Concert in A groot, voor piano en orkest, WoO 24 * 1791 Concert in A groot, voor piano en orkest, WoO 24a * 1795-1799 Concert in G groot, voor viool en orkest * 1798 Variaties, voor piano en orkest, op. 6 * 1799 Concert in G groot, voor mandoline en orkest * 1803 Concert in Es groot, voor trompet en orkest, WoO 1 * 1805 Concert in G groot, voor piano, viool en orkest, op. 17 * 1805 Concert in F groot, voor fagot en orkest * 1810 Variaties over een thema uit het zangspel "Das Fest der Handwerker" in Bes groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 115 * 1811 Concert Nr. 1 in C groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 36 * 1816 Concertino in G groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 73 *# Allegro moderato *# Andante grazioso *# Rondo * 1816 Concert Nr. 2 in a klein, voor piano en orkest, op. 85 *# Allegro moderato *# Larghetto *# Rondo. Allegro moderato * 1819 Concert Nr. 3 in b klein, voor piano en orkest, op. 89 *# Allegro moderato *# Larghetto *# Finale. Vivace * 1820 Potpourri (met fantasie) in g klein, voor cello en orkest, op. 94 * 1821-1822 Thema en variaties in F groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 97 * 1824 Introduktie en rondo brillant op een Russisch thema. voor piano en orkest, op. 98 * 1824 Introduktie, thema en variaties in f klein, voor hobo en orkest, op. 102 * 1825 Concert Nr. 5 in As groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 113 *# Allegro moderato *# Romanze. Larghetto con moto *# Rondo alla Spagniola. Allegro moderato * 1825 Concert in F groot, voor piano en orkest, op. posth. 1 * 1826 Concert Nr. 4 in E groot "Les Adieux", voor piano en orkest, op. 110 * 1829 Oberons Zauberhorn, fantasie voor piano en orkest naar motieven uit de opera Oberon (1825-1826) van Carl Maria von Weber, op. 116 * Adagio en rondo alla Polacca in A groot, voor viool en orkest * Concert in C groot, voor piano en orkest, op. 44 Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1810 Drie Grote Militaire Marsen, voor harmonieorkest * 1824 Rom-Marsch Missen, oratoria en gewijde muziek * 1800-1810 Der Durchzug durchs Rote Meer, oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, WoO 11 * 1804-1810 Mis Nr. 1 in Bes groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 77 (ter gelegenheid van de naamdag van Prinses Marie Hermenegild Esterházy) * 1804 Mis Nr. 2 "Grote mis" in Es groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 80 * 1805 Messe in d klein, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, WoO. 13 * 1806 Missa solemnis in C groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, WoO 12 * 1806 Tantum ergo, WoO 15 * 1806 Te Deum in D groot, WoO 16 * 1809 Salve Regina in Bes groot, Offertorium, WoO.18 * 1827 Quod in orbe, graduale voor vier solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 88 * Mis Nr. 3 in D groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 111 (ter gelegenheid van de naamdag van Prinses Marie Hermenegild Esterházy) Cantates * 1800-1810 Irene, cantate * 1806 Das Fest des Dankes und der Freude, cantate * 1806 Diana ed Endimione, cantate, WoO 25 * 1807 Lob der Freundschaft, cantate, WoO 36 * 1807 Zinzendorf-Kantate, cantate * 1810 Hochzeitskantate für Napoleon und Louise (Huwelijks-cantate voor Napoleon Bonaparte en Marie Louise van Oostenrijk) * 1812 Euterpens Abschied, cantate, WoO 38 * 1812 Have!, cantate, WoO 39 * 1822 Kantate zum Geburtstag von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe "Heute lasst in edlem Kreis", cantate * 1823 Geburtstags-Kantate für den Prinzen von Sachsen Weimar- (Cantate voor de geboortedag van Prins Karel Alexander van Saksen-Weimar-Eisenach) * 1825-1831 Morgenopfer, cantate, WoO 37 * 1829 Kantate zur Hochzeit der Prinzessin Augusta von Weimar-Sachsen (Cantate voor het huwelijk van Prinses Augusta van Saksen-Weimar-Eisenach met Prins Wilhelm I van Duitsland), cantate voor solisten, gemengd koor, piano en orkest * 1833 The Orphan's Ode to the Patrious, cantate Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Vocale muziek * 1790 Per pietà bel idol mio, voor zangstem en piano * 1790 Peuplu nacqucres, voor zangstem en piano * 1791-1793 Beneath the laurel's friendly shade, voor zangstem en orkest * 1795 Pe te d'eterni allori, voor zangstem en piano * 1795 Figlio, le femmine son falsissime, voor zangstem en piano * 1795-1799 Die eingebildeten Philosophen, voor zangstem en piano * 1800-1804 Tu me dis refrain, voor zangstem en piano * 1804 Amis connaissez-vous, voor zangstem en piano * 1815 La Sentinelle in C groot, voor zangstem, piano, viool, cello en gitaar op. 71a * 1816-1820 Fünf Lieder, voor zangstem en piano, op. 84 *# An die Entfernte *# Der Schiffbruch *# Des Jünglings Klage *# Bewunderung *# Meine Geliebte * 1831 Arie und Variationen über ein Tirolerlied, voor sopraan en orkest, op. 118 Kamermuziek * 1792 Sonata in G groot, voor dwarsfluit en piano, op. 2 Nr. 2 * 1802 Kwintet in Es groot (Pianokwintet), voor viool, altviool, cello, contrabas en piano, op. 87 * 1803 Parthia in Es, voor blazersoktet * 1804-1808 Strijkkwartetten, op. 30 *# in C groot, op. 30 Nr. 1 *# in G groot, op. 30 Nr. 2 *# in Es groot, op. 30 Nr. 3 * 1808 Klarinetkwartet in Es groot, voor viool, altviool, cello en klarinet, WoO 5 * 1810-1814 Gluck-variaties over een thema uit "Armide", voor cello en piano, op. 54 * 1811 Introduktie en Allegro, voor viool, altviool, cello en piano, WoO 6 * 1811 Six Pièces très façile, voor dwarsfluit, cello en piano, op. 42 * 1811-1814 Sonata in D groot, voor viool (of dwarsfluit) en piano, op. 50 * 1814-1815 Serenade Nr. 1 in G groot, voor viool, gitaar, klarinet, fagot en piano, op. 63 * 1814-1815 Sonata in A groot, voor dwarsfluit en piano, op. 64 * 1814-1815 Serenade Nr. 2 in Es groot, voor viool, gitaar, klarinet, fagot en piano, op. 66 * 1816 Septett Nr. 1 in d klein, voor dwarsfluit, hobo, altviool, cello, contrabas, hoorn en piano, op. 74 * 1818 Introductie en variaties op een thema van Minkus, voor dwarsfluit, cello en piano, op. 78 * 1824 Nocturne, thema en variaties in f klein, voor viool en piano (of voor piano vierhandig), op. 99 * 1829 Septett Nr. 2 "Militair-septet" in C groot, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, trompet, viool, cello, contrabas en piano, op. 114 * 1830 Introduction et Grand Rondeau Brillant, voor dwarsfluit en piano, op. 126 * Nocturne, voor blazers * Sonata in Es, voor viool en piano, op. 5 * Sonata in A groot, voor cello en piano, op. 104 * Trio in A groot, voor dwarsfluit, cello en piano, op. 78 Werken voor orgel * Ricercar, op. posth. 8 Werken voor piano * 1801 Variaties naar en Oostenrijks lied in F groot, op. 8 * 1802 Variaties naar een mars van Cherubini in E groot, op. 9 * 1804 Variaties naar "God Save The King", voor piano, op. 10 * 1804 Variaties naar een Aria uit Dalayracs "Les Deux Savoyards", voor piano, op. 15 * 1806 Variaties naar een Hollands lied, voor piano, op. 21 * 1811 Polonaise "La bella capricciosa" in Bes groot * 1811 Variaties op de mars uit Isouards "Cendrillon" in C groot, voor piano, op. 40a * 1811-1815 Sonate Es groot, voor piano vierhandig, op. 51 * 1811-1815 Variaties op een thema van Gluck, op. 57 * 1812 Variaties over een thema uit "La Sentinelle", op. 32 * 1814 Sechs Polonaisen, op. 70 * 1819 Sonate in fis klein, voor piano, op. 81 * 1821 Grande Sonate in As groot, voor piano vierhandig, op. 92 * 1825 Sechs Bagatellen, voor piano, op. 107 * 1830 Variaties op "Rule Britannia", WoO 10 * 1831 Les Charmes de Londres, op. 119 * Neue Walzer mit Trios nebst einer großen Schlacht-Coda für den Apollo-Saal in Wien komponiert, voor piano vierhandig, op. 9 * Tyroler-Lied met variaties, voor piano vierhandig, op. 118 Werken voor mandoline * 1810 Grande Sonate, voor mandoline en piano, op. 37a Publicaties * Johann Nepomuk Hummel: Ausführliche theoretisch-practische Anweisung zum Piano-Forte-Spiel, 1822-1825, heruitgave: Straubenhardt 1989 (Reprint). Bibliografie * Francis Pieters: Harmoniemuziek voor de ingrijpende hervormingen van Sax (2) - Het repertoire tijdens het Keizerrijk en de Restauratie, in: FEDEKAMNIEUWS - Tweemaandelijks orgaan van de Fedekam Vlaanderen, 27e jaargang, Nr. 1, februari 1982, pp. 23-25 * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Axel Klein: Irish classical recordings - A discography of Irish art music, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2001, 264 p., ISBN 978-0313317422 * Arístides Incháustegui, Blanca Delgado Malagón: Indice Onomastico, in: Vida musical en Santo Domingo (1940-1965), Banco de Reservas, Publicación Especial, Editora Corripio, C. por A. Santo Domingo, D. N., 1998. 529 p., ISBN 9945-036-01-7 * John A. Rice: The musical bee : references to Mozart and Cherubini in Hummel's New Year Concerto, Music & Letters 77:401-24 N3 1996 * Stewart Gordon: The Turn of the Nineteenth Century, in: A History of Keyboard Literature - Music for the Piano and its Forerunners, New York: Schirmer Books, 1996, 566 p., ISBN 978-0534251970 * Z. Domokos: Beethoven-szimfoniak zongoraatiratai - Liszt interpretacioja az elodoek stilusoeroeksegenek tuekreben, Magyar Zene 35:231-2+ N3 1995 * Michael Struck: CDs Johann Nepomuk Hummel : Klavierkonzerte (Nikolaus Lahusen, Klavier; Sudwestfälische Philharmonie, Ltg. Hiroshi Kodama), (Koch/Schwann), Das Orchester, 43:64-5 N6 1995 * Alfredo Grandini: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Cronache musicali del teatro Petrarca di Arezzo - Il primo cinquantennio (1833-1882), Firenze: Leo S. Olschki, 1995, 377 p., ISBN 978-88-22-24355-3 * R. Anderson: CDs Hummel : Piano Concertos in B Minor Op. 89 & A Minor Op. 85 (Dana Protopopescu; Slovak Radio New PO/Alexander Rahbari), (Discover) Musical Times, 135:578-9 Sep 1994 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Guy Gosselin: Index des Noms, in: L'âge d'or de la vie musicale à Douai, 1800-1850, Liège: Editones Mardaga, 1994, 236 p., ISBN 978-28-700-9579-9 * S. Grochotow: Mozart und Hummel, Acta Mozartiana 40:94+ N3-4 1993 * Michael Struck: CDs Johann Nepomuk Hummel : Serenade für Bläseroktett Es-Dur/Concertino für Oboe und Bläser F-Dur/Sextett für Bläser F-Dur/Oktett-Parthia Es-Dur, (Consortium Classicum) (MD + G), Das Orchester, 41:1352+ N12 1993 * Andres Sas: Rediscovered documents from the Esterhazy collection - libretto of Joseph Haydn's "Acide", the engraver's copy of Pal Esterhazy's Harmonia caelestis, Studia Musicologica 34:167+ N1-2 1992 * W. Irvin: Johann Nepomuk Hummel's Grand Concerto in F, Journal of the International Double Reed Society: N20:64-6 1992 * Pietro Rattalino: Le grandi scuole pianistiche, Milan: Ricordi, 1992 * I. Pearson: Johann Nepomuk Hummel's "rescue" concerto : Cherubini's influence on Hummel's Trumpet Concerto, ITG Journal 16:14-20 N4 1992 * C. MacDonald: The models for Schumann's F-major Piano Concerto of 1831, Studi Musicali 21:160+ N1 1992 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * F. Neumann: How fast should classical minuets be played?, Historical Performance 4:3-5+ N1 1991 * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart : Quintett Es-dur KV 452; Johann Nepomuk Hummel : Septett d-moll op. 74 (Linos Ensemble) (Calig), in: Neue Zeitschrift fur Musik 152:53-4 Jun 1991 * Klassik Johann Nepomuk Hummel : Septett Nr. 1 d-moll op. 74; Septett Nr. 2 C-dur op. 114 (Capricorn) (Hyperion), Stereoplay N9:218 Sep 1991 * Ursula Pesek, Hans-Peter Schmitz: Flötenmusik aus drei Jahrhunderten : Komponisten : Werke : Anregungen, Basel: Bärenreiter, 2. Auflage, 1993, 320 p., ISBN 978-3761809853 * John H Yoell: Vivat Hummel!, Fanfare 12:503-6 N5 1989 * Robert Rohr: Unser klingendes Erbe : Beiträge zur Musikgeschichte der Deutschen und ihrer Nachbarn in und aus Südosteuropa unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Donauschwaben von den Anfängen bis 1918, Passau: Verlag Passavia, 1988 * Marie-Claire le Moigne-Mussat: Musique et société à Rennes aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles, Genève: Editions Minkoff, 1988, 446 p., ISBN 2-8266-0541-0 * Anton Neumayr: Musik und Medizin : am Beispiel der deutschen Romantik, Wien: Edition Wien, 1988, 357 p. * Clemens-Christoph Johannes von Gleich: Die frühesten Quellen zur Temponahme bei Mozart, Mitteilungen der Internationalen Stiftung Mozarteum 35:112-14 1987 * Edgar Hobinka: Johann Nepomuk Hummel - Der Pressburger deutsche Komponist, Sudetenland. 28 (1986), S. 228-229. * Norman E. Smith: March music notes, Lake Charles, La.: Program Note Press, 1986, ISBN 978-0961734619 * Ludovit M. Vajdicka: Johann Nepomuk Hummel - minulost a sucasnosf, Hudubni zivot. 17 (1985) Nr. 20, S. 8. * Roman Jasinski: Rozmaitosci muzyczne Hummel, Ruch Muzyczny 29:26-7 N4 1985 * Joel Sachs: Hummel - recent editions of some of his works, Musical Times, 125:579+ Oct 1984 * Marie-Noelle Collette, Joel-Marie Fauquet, Adelaide de Place, Anne Randier et Nicole Wild: La musique a Paris en 1830-1831, Paris: Bibliotheque Nationale, 1983, 418 p. * D. Carew: An examination of the composer - Performer relationship in the piano style of J.N. Hummel, Leicester. 1981. dissertation. * Osobnosti europskej hudeby a slovensko - (Persönlichkeiten der europäischen Musik und die Slowakei), Bratislava: 1981 * Weimar Wissenschaftliche Konferenz zum 200. Todestag von '''Johann Nepomuk Hummel''', Musik und Gesellschaft 29:119-20 Feb 1979 Externe links * Biografie 8notes.com * http://www.classicalcomposers.org/ * http://www.karadar.com/ * Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Oostenrijks componist Hummel Hummel Categorie:Slowaaks componist Categorie:Slowaaks dirigent af:Johann Hummel bg:Йохан Непомук Хумел ca:Johann Nepomuk Hummel cs:Johann Nepomuk Hummel da:Johann Nepomuk Hummel de:Johann Nepomuk Hummel en:Johann Nepomuk Hummel eo:Johann Nepomuk Hummel es:Johann Nepomuk Hummel fi:Johann Nepomuk Hummel fr:Johann Nepomuk Hummel he:יוהאן נפומוק הומל hu:Johann Nepomuk Hummel it:Johann Nepomuk Hummel ja:ヨハン・ネポムク・フンメル ko:요한 네포무크 훔멜 la:Ioannes Nepomuk Hummel lb:Johann Nepomuk Hummel lv:Johans Nepomuks Hummels no:Johann Nepomuk Hummel oc:Johann Nepomuk Hummel pl:Johann Nepomuk Hummel pt:Johann Nepomuk Hummel ru:Гуммель, Иоганн Непомук simple:Johann Nepomuk Hummel sk:Johann Nepomuk Hummel sl:Johann Nepomuk Hummel sr:Јохан Непомук Хумел sv:Johann Nepomuk Hummel zh:约翰·尼波默克·胡梅尔 zh-min-nan:Johann Nepomuk Hummel